The Anti-Weegee Alliance
Al Qaeegee is a band of Fakegees rebelling against the rule of Weegee, Malleo, and Greegee. Their base of operations is currently the world's largest outhouse placed in the center of Death Valley, California, U.S.A., which is on Earth the true home of Weegee, Milky Way Galaxy. Un Ded recently joined forces with Al Qaeegee, so all of their revivements are now members of Al Qaeegee. They also started Fakegee War II. This reminded Qaeegee of his old band, Al Qaeda. When they wanted Marrioh to join them, Marrioh just swatted them away. Now the Al Qaeegee has a worthy opponent: the A.A.Q.W.F. Members Osama Bin Weegee (Founder and old leader) Killortran (Leader after Osama Bin Weegee became Oseegee Bea Weegee) Killagamiicho (Leader after Omegaweegee was pronounced KIA) Omegaweegee (Leader during Fakegee War IV after Maltroegee died) Maolleo (Other old leader) Toon Yelleow Suteegee 1.9999999 Sewereegee Squeegee (Follower and double agent) Weegario Weewee Maltroegee (Old Leader after Killortran died) Reegee Voideegee (Spy) Voidalleo (Spy) Maltrolleo Gralleo III (Deceased, turned into Gralleo IV) Weenee II Urineegee II Diareegee Diaralleo Poopalleo Gelexeegee (Most powerful non-revived member, deceased) Gelexeegee II (Most powerful member altogether and revival of Gelexeegee, deceased) Samaweegee (Latest member and double agent) Dr. Scientisteegee (Scientist and inventor) Sooteegee (Recent member) Suteegee (Replaced Sooteegee and old member) Grarmeegee (Lance Corporal) Farteegee II Butteegee II 13lona II 13lona III Weegee ll real name is Lleegee (Second in command and third leader) Yushee's Baby Yushee's All the Squadron Of Bladdereegees Sutalleo Caramellio Carnavana II Tawbeh Dunkann Gelexeenee (In Jail) EeGirL (New member) The Dawlekks The Syburmons Plankteegee Qeegee (New Member) Bleedgee (Soldier and Cook) Scarleteegee Shadowee The Hedgee Destroyergee Gnik Gnils Gardo MindWeegario Weegee monster (P.S. The double agents work for Al Qaeegee, retreiving information from Weegee's H.Q.) Mini Squadrons Mini Squadrons are groups of Fakegees in Al Qaeegee that fit a certain category. Generals Generals are Fakegees in Al Qaeegee that have higher powers than the others. *Osama Bin Weegee *Maolleo *Squeegee *Samaweegee *Killortran *Killagamiicho *Maltroegee Un Ded Revivements Un Ded revivements are Fakegees in Al Qaeegee who have been revived by Un Ded *Toon Yelleow *Eeegee II *Meegee II (deceased, became Meegee III) *Gralleo II (deceased, became Gralleo III, who is now Gralleo IV) *Gralleo III (deceased, now Gralleo IV, who works for Weegee) *Gelexeegee II (deceased) *Weenee II (deceased, became Weenee III) *Urineegee II (deceased) Squadron of Diarrhea The Squadron of Diarrhea is Fakegees in Al Qaeegee who love Diarrhea and also revived and former members of the Squadron of Pee and six members (one is a prisoner) of the squadron of Poop. *Diareegee *Diaralleo *Weenee II *Grosseegee II *Urineegee II *Sewereegee *Weewee *Poopalleo *Diapeegee (Prisoner) *Farteegee II *Butteegee II Squadron Of Vomit Squadron of Vomit is a group of Fakeegees who loves vomit,have a ally with the squadron of diarrhea and is a part of Al Qaeegee. *Vomiteegee *Vomitalleo *Sickeegee *Sickalleo Aggresive Fakegees These are really strong Fakegees in Al Qaeegee *Killortran *Killagamiicho *Maltroegee *Reegee *Maltrolleo *Suteegee 1.9999999 *Grarmeegee Deceased Members These are members who have died. (Revived Fakegees that were not on Al Qaeegee's side before revival do not count.) All members died at one point, but were revived naturally by Reviveegee. *Gralleo II *Gralleo III *Gelexeegee *Gelexeegee II *Glitchy Gropigee II (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee III (Revived by Reviveegee) *Glitchy Gropigee IIII (Revived by Un Ded) *Glitchy Gropigee V (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee VI (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee VII (Revived) *Glitchy Gropigee 2.0 (Revived but joined the A.A.Q.W.F.) Ect. These are the Fakegees in Al Qaeegee who don't fit any category. *Sewereegee *Weegario *Weewee *Sooteegee *Suteegee *Urinalleo and Wallrio *Gelexeenee (In Jail) *All the Dawlekks *All the Syburmon Category:Armies Category:Al Qaeegee Category:Rogue Groups Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Major Groups